Fishing pole holders and other supports are well known and are used to support fishing poles in a raised position during use, thereby eliminating the need for the fisherman to handle the pole at all times. This is particularly useful in ice fishing, where it is well known that the fisherman does not sit watching his pole all day.
Various configurations of fishing pole holders for ice fishing are known. Some holders include a spike which is pounded into the ice to provide a stable pole support. Other are an attachment to an item, such as bucket or pail.
Many pole holders includes an indicating device, which is triggered by movement of the fishing line to signal the presence of a potential catch if the fisherman takes over control of the fishing pole. This indication is often the fishing pole tipping up.
There is always a desire for improved ice fishing equipment.